piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kwenn
Welcome to Wikia! I'm glad you found this wiki. I was worried it was going to be a blank page forever. :) Angela (talk) 04:14, 5 July 2006 (UTC) *Ah, nice to see there's someone else on deck! - Kwenn 08:06, 5 July 2006 (UTC) I'll be happy to take it over if you would like or if you plan to work on it help aswell. - Black Hope 23:21 16 July 2006 *I'm still going to contribute, though naturally all help is welcome - Kwenn 15:46, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Kwenn, old buddy! Hey Kwenn, it's Vader1414. Listen, I think the articles we need to focus on most are Davey Jones, Will Turner and Elizibeth Swann. We're gonna need some pictures, and more info then we apparently have. I'll help as much as possible, just tell me what you need from me. -Davy Jones1414 19:34, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *Whatever you can, add. It's nice to see a familiar face - Kwenn 17:43, 28 July 2006 (UTC) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext I guess you already found it. Btw: . --Splarka (talk) 16:41, 5 August 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, I found the MediaWiki page list, and had a look through it - Kwenn 17:57, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm actually the founder of the Pirates wiki. I was actually told by Wikia that PotC was too narrow of a subject to be made into a Wiki, so I gave up. I recently then checked in on the listings, and there it was, saying that my name was the creator! BTW, I'm also a major contributor to Wookieepedia. My user name is the same if you wanna check out my user page. If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could familiarize me with what you've done here in my absence. Thanks! --Novajoe23 21:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) *It's koovy to have you back! ;) Since there's a Star Wars wiki, I don't see why a PotC wiki is out of the question - and I'm glad you created it, even though you thought you hadn't. I've created a few of the major articles, plus added a bit of community content. Renamed a few pages to make them more pirate-y, and we've got a forum set up. We still don't have many active members, though - Kwenn 15:09, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Hi I've been updating really hard lately, adding many things and noticed I'm the only one. How can we get more Contributers? James Norrington.-January 5, 2007 Welcome Back Good to see you again. James Norrington 17:07, 24 March 2007 (UTC) *Thanks. Recent At World's End material has got me hyped for Pirates again - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 18:39, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Good to hear, can you make me an Admin? Lol if you want. James Norrington 19:40, 24 March 2007 (UTC) *To be honest, there's not really much to administer, as we have hardly any members. It's more useful for us to continue working on creating and expanding the content - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:31, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Though only slightly related I have a problem going on with Wiki templates. I know that normally I wouldn't bother someone who deals with a different Wiki, but as it turns out, I've posted my question on three different talk-pages and have gotten no results. You can help me, I think. In the main Wikipedia, I've been trying to find out how develop a template solely for fictional characters. How can I do it? --ScungiliGuy 08:43, 31 March 2007 (UTC) *Essentially just study the code for other templates and alter names and suchlike. Alternatively, ask a moderator to create one for you - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 12:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome and I'm glad that you're using my resources. You mentioned my timeline. A lot of the stuff on it, I haven't read or played myself, including The Legend of Jack Sparrow. It's all conjecture. Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome. I've been on a few other wikis, so I'll do what I can to contribute. However, I will say that my best areas are grammatical and spelling corrections, adding content that I know, and not much else. I'm not too familiar with the more technical aspects of a wiki, such as templates, userboxes, uploading images, and stuff like that. I do have a suggestion, though. I think it would be cool to create a Brethren Court here on the wiki. It could have some of our first and/or best users as the "Court", and each could get a title that pertained to their specialty, such as "XYZ, Pirate Lord of Templates" or "ABC, Pirate Lord of Grammar". You could come up with the different categories for Lords. I, of course, would already be in it, because I had the idea, and you as well, cause you seem like the makeshift leader here, as you saved the wiki from extinction. We could even elect a Pirate King! JUst an idea, but I think it could help organize our efforts to better the wiki. Each Lord could have a crew, according to users' specialty they could join any crew they liked. I know it's a fanciful idea, but think about it. Captain Wozz - Keep to the Code! 22:14, 29 May 2007 (UTC) *Possibly. We've attempted something similar with User awards. Perhaps we could simply refer to moderators as "Pirate Lords", otherwise grouping users might seem a bit elitist. Still, we could bring it up in the forum and see how people respond - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:37, 30 May 2007 (UTC) question about Pirate Lords page I was wondering: where does it say that Teague was Lord of Madagascar? There must be somewhere that says that because it was on wikipedia yesterday too, unless the same vandal struck both wikis. Also, I did read that on the website the writers had Davy Jones being Pirate Lord of the Scottish Lochs in his backstory. Captain Wozz - Keep to the Code! 22:49, 29 May 2007 (UTC) *I believe the Madagasgar thing comes from early leaked material for World's End, though we don't have any verification that I know of. The Davy Jones thing has I think been addressed over at the writers' website, but again, we have no link or concrete evidence - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:37, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm back, finally. Hey, its me, Novajoe23. I know I haven't been around for a WHILE, but At World's End has me pumped again and I'm ready to do what's expected of me as the creator of the wiki. I know you've done pretty much all of the work, but I look to help you out as much as possible. --Novajoe23 20:15, 31 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. - Do we have a Statistics page? P.S.S. - Do you think that as the wiki expands maybe we should make a page where people can make Requests for Adminship? Because I think with the 3rd movie, the wiki should expand A LOT, and we'll prob. need a 3rd sysop. *Nice to see you again! As for statistics, do you mean this? Also, I agree we need another sysop, since the first thing I'm doing when I log on every day is to check through dozens of changes to make alterations or formatting edits. Plus, there's been discussion about having our own IRC channel, though I have no idea how to set one up. Any clue? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:27, 31 May 2007 (UTC) don't mean to intrude on the discussion, but I don't know if you've checked the forums lately, but if you haven't, I have an IRC idea. Just use an existing one... every one of the 10+ times I've been to the psychology or gears of war IRCs, there's been no one there but myself. Just an idea. Captain Wozz - Keep to the Code! 20:54, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome template Hi Kwenn: How are you? I've been checking out this wiki lately... It's really cool; 500 pages is a lot! I just changed your link on the Entertainment hub -- wikis that have 500+ pages get a star. I'm sorry you didn't like moving the main page to "PotC Wiki". I thought it would be helpful, but if you don't like it, that's cool. I'm curious about the Welcome template -- you added it to my page, and then you deleted the template. Was there something wrong with it? I didn't create it, but I think it's a good idea. Did you not like it? -- Danny (talk) 15:24, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *Sorry, I should have made my reason for deleting it clear: I'd already created a welcome template: . Also, other large wikis, including Wikipedia itself, keep its front page at "Main Page", so I thought it best to follow their example - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 16:10, 6 June 2007 (UTC) **Thats where it is! I was looking for a welcome template, since you added one to my talk page. I couldn't find it though, so I figured that you'd just pasted the code from scratch. So, I decided to make one using the code that was on my page. You could at least redirect template:welcome to it, because it's hard to find at template:w especially w/ the search engine not working real good. Pinky49 ::Oh, okay -- I didn't know that you already had that template somewhere else. That makes sense. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:21, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Whats the deal? Hey how come when I look at the userlist I'm not listed as a Beaurecrat or anywhere? Oh, and I'm REALLY sorry about the lack of contribution, being the FOUNDer and all. I'm gonna start cracking down and helping you out now. Novajoe23 00:13, 21 June 2007 (UTC) *I have no idea. I can make you a sysop though, I think - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:51, 21 June 2007 (UTC) **Hm, apparently you're already a bureaucrat. I tried to make you a sysop with a bureaucrat flag but it won't let me, because you already have that status - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:53, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Infoboxes How do you add things like stubs and that stuff. *Look at the code of pages that already use them. For a stub, type , and infoboxes operate on the same principle; just copy the code found on Infobox template pages and add in relevant info - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 16:57, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Administrators Hi im new to this wiki, and as you seem to be the leader here I thought id say hello, sorry about my anon id i will be crating an account here soon.62.56.118.194 17:51, 24 June 2007 (UTC) *Welcome aboard! - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:52, 24 June 2007 (UTC) **Thanks i was going to introduce myself to all the administrators but i -didnt know who they were or how many there were, the star wars wiki has a LOT!62.56.118.194 18:00, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ***Yeah, unfortunately we're not as big as the Wookieepedia; currently the only admins are myself and Novajoe - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 18:01, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ****Really only two thats quite suprising because you seem like a big wiki and theres quite alot in potc, i thought you would have needed more.62.56.118.194 18:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC) *****Where do you think would be a good place to start editing, wwhat articles need improving.62.56.118.194 19:10, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ******Check PotC Wiki:Tortuga Port for a few pointers. Help with spin-off material (like books, games etc) is particuarly appreciated though - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ********Ok i will do that, thank you for being so welcomeing. Also as an after thought do you think you could tell me who three or four of the most regulor editors are as i like to say hi to people when joining a new wiki. I feel it makes solving disputes easier and generelly makes editing more enjoyable.62.56.118.194 20:01, 24 June 2007 (UTC) *********Check our stats table to check edit counts, though currently Wanderingshadow, John Bellamy and KickAssJedi are our three biggest contributors, aside from myself - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:37, 24 June 2007 (UTC) New Admin Hi Kwenn its me, I was wondering if you were thinking about promoting any new administrators, as someones pointed out weve only got two, one of which is never here and doesnt contibute. I think if were going to keep expanding as rapidly as we have been doing were going to need more, any thoughts?KickAssJedi 15:57, 25 June 2007 (UTC) *Yep, there's a thread in the Forum concerning the proposed rules for voting - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 16:25, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Where is the editing help page? Hi!I visit a lot wookieepedia, but i never edited anything there.Here i've created one page only(it is gonna be deleted).And when i go to Help:Edditing it says it dosen't exists.Why is that? Raze 12:33, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :We don't currently have a Help:Editing page, though the rules are the same as Wookieepedia's - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:13, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey Kwenn. Thanks for your advice :). :No problem. Also, don't forget to add your signature to posts: simply type four tildes (~~~~ at the end of your post - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:46, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Ideas for templates It being established that this Wiki is still under construction (or so it seems), I've thought that there should be some more types of templates for pages. The types of templates that have quotes in them is what I imply. For example: as you know the quote "We are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things…" is used to describe a title of conjecture, perhaps we could come up with some more templates for other forms of pages with quotes. Here are some of my ideas: Suppose a page is set to be deleted: "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death" Perhaps a page should be moved: "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" And suppose a user page is gone: "Him at peace now" These are but some of my ideas. Let me know what you think. --ScungiliGuy 07:54, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :Nice ideas - though we already have a template. Still, I think it's worth opening a Forum topic to generate further ideas - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 15:38, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Reverting *Kwenn, I must point out that your apparent motivations for your reverts are flawed. All these pirate organizations, are extensions of the operations of the respective Pirate Lords. So, the categories of the organizations should be subcategories of the Pirate Lords Category, since having a category for each Pirate Lord would be superfluous and pointless. So, the organizations should go under Pirate Lords, just as Pirate Lords goes under the Brethren Court, since the respective organizations like Sao Feng's Empire, and the New Orleans Pirates, are really part of the Brethren Court, and so should not be under Organizations, but Pirate Lords, and so under the Brethren Court. I hope that we may come to some compromise, and avoid a pointless edit war. Thank you.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:37, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :I'd rather not. The "Pirate Lords" category is specified as a category for "Pirate Lords" - i.e., individuals holding that title. I've created "Pirate organizations" as a category for such groups - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:38, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::Could we include them under the Brethren Court then?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:39, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :::Possibly, though I'd rather not. They're independent of the Brethren; yes, the Pirate Lords lead such groups, but that doesn't tie the organizations directly to the Brethren. Ching's husband led the confederation prior to Ching, and there's no confirmation he was ever a Pirate Lord - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:41, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Very well. One more thing though, can (or should) we include previous Pirate Lords, such as Captain Teague, in the Pirate Lords category?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:47, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Teague has not been confirmed as a Pirate Lord, so no - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:54, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::I see. So this new category, does it include regular pirate crews as well?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:00, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Possibly. I hadn't thought of that--although we do have "Category:Crews" at the moment, which encompasses all crews, meaning that'd have to be split and "Pirate crews" then also placed under "Pirate organizations" - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 18:14, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'll start working on it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:18, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Instead of having all those subcategories lying in the Individuals by Crew category, I thought that I would split the category into Royal Navy Crews, Pirate Crews, and Merchant Crews. Then, we could move those into which ever larger categories as needed.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:27, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::I finished that up. Take a look if you like.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:04, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Do you think Hi Kwenn, sorry to adress this here (its not Pirates of the Caribbean related) but there is no e-mail contact for you. I have recently founded the Die Hard Wiki and badly need some expert help, ive made a pitifull attemt to make some infoboxes but it's gone wrong. If you have a spare moment I would really apreciate your expertise, if your interestead you can find me on my talk page on http://www.diehard.wikia.com. Hope to see you soon.KickAssJedi 21:46, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Argh! Sorry about that, I forgot to check for redirects as I was deleting. I'll check through for any other mistakes. :-/ -- sannse (talk) 18:04, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I thought we had a particuarly clever vandal at first ;) No harm done, though. - Kwenn 18:06, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::Looks like it was just those three. The rest were from the Imports that Angela meant to be on another wiki. So all's well now I hope! Sorry again :) -- sannse (talk) 18:12, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Quote *As you have probably noticed, I am making major changes to artcicles. I finished expanding Cutler Beckett, it still needs sourcing though. However, while I have expanded the first half of the Mercer article, I don't want to go on to the second half until I can think of a lead quote. Do have any ideas?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:14, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :I actually can't think of any. He's not the most talkative of guys ;) - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:16, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::What about: Revert *Do we have a policy on that? Because on Wookieepedia and most other wikis I've been to, everything has to be sourced, except the introduction.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:40, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Not everything. Take Wookieepedia: articles such as Obi-Wan Kenobi reference titles given to the character and particuarly notable moments in his life (in the intro) and various adventures in the Expanded Universe. The plots of the films, however, are not referenced -- except in the intro and character traits sections. Something like "Jack Sparrow killed Hector Barbossa" doesn't need to be sourced, though "Jack Sparrow was Pirate Lord of the Caribbean" does. Essentially, refs are commonly for everything but the major, movie stuff - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:56, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I finished Mercer's expansion (I spent so long on it that my username clocked out, and the edits are registered as an IP adress) but there's a bolding problem in the Flying Dutchman section of the article.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:02, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Lian and Park *Two asian twins were onboard the Empress while Elizabeth was Feng's guest. Wouldn't it be sensible to assume their predecessors also joined Feng on voyages?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:08, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :No, because we can't use assumptions here. Lian and Park's roles may have been slightly different than the other two. Unless any material states they were aboard Empress, we can't add them -- and even then, I'm not sure they'd strictly be part of the "crew", since they wouldn't be operating the ship itself - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:51, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Elizabeth is considered part of Sao Feng's crew, but she just sits in Sao Feng's cabin for an hour or so, and then Sao Feng dies and she becomes captain. She was really only a passenger, yet she is included in the template. Though you're right, we have no sources, so Lian and Park can't be part of the crew for certain until a source does appear.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:55, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :::True; Elizabeth shouldn't be under Sao Feng's crew. I'll alter it - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 11:47, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Quote 2 *The "Erh" quote represents his traits (such as his temper or personality, for instance his anger) so the "erh" quote is suitable for that section, and it is after all a real quote. So please allow the quote to stay.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:26, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :"Erh" isn't a word. It looks faintly ridiculous on the page - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:44, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::Moreover, I've just watched that scene, and Mercer doesn't say anything after "Where is she?"; it's Weatherby who shouts when Mercer grabs him - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:50, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :::I see. There may not be another quote then.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 15:52, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Re: *With all due respect Captain Kwenn, my goal here on the wiki is to expand and organize information and articles as best I can. While adding in extra details may be a little overwhelming, over-elaboration is inevitable in my writing, and is one of my weak points I suppose. While it is a daunting task to read or follow some parts of the articles I expand or rewrite, I feel it is necessary to get as much information is necassary, in order to paint a clear picture of a character's experiences as much as possible. Where as, prior to my rewrites, the articles were vauge and unimpressive. However, since you have made it clear to me that when I try and give a background for a character's enviornment and plot, it can seem that I am simply writing down a large chunk of the entire movie's plot. I shall keep that in mind as I continue to contribute here.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:27, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Just as well, I would like to thank you for trimming the Ragetti article, and cleaning up the Mercer traits section.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:42, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Apology *I apologize for my abrupt disappearance, I guess you could call it that, but I left to vacation on the coast, and I was no where near a computer to post an explaination on my user page. I am not sure if the lack my presence matters any, but I do wish I could have explained. I do apologize.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:12, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Users are free to come and go as they please - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:31, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh I know, but not leaving a notice seemed very rude.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:09, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Featured Article and voting template *I think we should establish a Featured Article system. I would be happy to help. I am not sure how to establish one, but being an administrator, I assume you do. Also, I believe that the voting format I used of the Sourcing vote forum, should be made into an official forum vote template.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:44, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well done; I believe you copied the FA rules from Wookieepedia, not a bad thing at all though, if I am correct. I was going to suggest doing it myself anyway. Have you been able to figure out that tab system that Wookieepedia has? The one that has the FAs, FA nominations, and Inquisitorious tabs; I'm not sure how that works either. Also, I have several ideas for the FA sign: The Jolly Roger (the common one), Jack Sparrow's piece of eight (if it can be found), a real piece of eight (the coin), or the EITC sign (doubtful that it will be found, unless we made it ourselves). Lastly, since there are so few contributors at this wiki, you don't suppose it would be advisable if we organized some sort of alternative of the Inquisitors, do you?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:22, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::Possibly some kind of Brethren, seeing as the voting thing will fit in nicely. It'd have to be separate from our Brethren Forums, though. Also, I like the Jolly Roger idea. There's also the wiki logo (left) as an option - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:35, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::::How about we have nine users form the Brethren Court, that way it would be different than the Brethren Forum. Fitting in with the movie, we could have a majority rule for decisions, or following in the Inquisitorious' footsteps, have a unanimous agreement of five (or nine, in this case) members. We would have to vote to instate these members of course. They could also be deposed by a unanimous vote of the Brethren, and, to prevent elitist tendancies, non-Brethren members must nominate a Brethren member to be deposed and replaced. The flaw in this plan is that there may not be enough users to include in the "Brethren Court". Once again, this whole thing depends on having enough users to make this work. Lastly, I wouldn't want to use the wiki symbol twice, so I would support the Jolly Roger, just to be original.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:51, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::::May I join the Brethren freely, or start a vote? I assume, as the creator of the Brethren page, it was only proper for you to be the first "lord", but should all others be voted on, or should we just join up until there are eight more "lords", to make it easier?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:10, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::It might be a while until you respond, so I'll add my name now, and dicuss it later.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:15, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Sorry I reacted too soon. I'll have to act more carefully from now on.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:19, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Brethren Court *I was trying to add the recent FA noms into our little table thing, and I added a few categories and such, but I can't get the pages to appear on the table. Could you take a look?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::The pages BC/Black Pearl and BC/Cutler Beckett, still don't appear in the table. I have tried everything I can think of.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I have no idea - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:00, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::::But you started up one of the forums, right? Can you repeat the same principles on the Brethren Court page?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:02, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::::No, it's not the same thing - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:05, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::You don't think we could get a founding Inquisitor to come and set it straight do you?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:12, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :I have found a temporary solution, which will last until we can sort out the technical issues. Also, don't forget to add your thoughts on PotC Wiki:BC/Cutler Beckett.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:17, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Please vote at PotC Wiki:BC/Cutler Beckett.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:21, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Actually, in essense, we are the Brethren Court. Think about it, in order to get voted into the court, you need to be nominated. In order to get nominated, you need to participate regularly in the FA system, and be good at raising articles to Featured status. I've been meaning to change the five of nine and seven of nine things in the rules, to majority rules. Think about this also, if only five of the nine lords support a FA nom, then how would we have no objections? The truth is, we only have a handful of contributors, so while nine is our goal, we should make do with two for now, because even if more contributors get involve, if we can't make articles featured, then no one else will be able to join.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:37, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::No, that's not how FA works. Yes, we nominate Brethren members, but on their merits as regular contributors; not as part of the FA voting system. They can still work at helping articles reach FA status without being a part of the Brethren. Also, once we do get more members, it would be "unfair" for other articles to be placed under review by nine users rather than the easy ride Cutler Beckett's been given. Two people really can't constitute a majority - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 10:41, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not saying it could, but that it will be a very long time before we have enough contributors to do the Brethren Court in the way that you want it to work. I will consent to voting on a user's merit (I said voting based on their contributions to the FA system, because that was how the Inquisitorious worked), but based on contribution patterns of other users (who sometimes only make a handful of contributions every couple of days) we can't guarantee that new members will always be around to make decisions, which is why we will need to wait for more regular contributors. Also, if we want to get people to notice the FA system, we need to get it off the ground first. We need to get some FAs up on the board, and onto the Main Page. Otherwise very few people will notice. Also, if you could put up a notice about the FA system on the message board thing at the top of every page, that would also help. We need to work hard to get contributors; and waiting to get nine Brethren isn't going to help any.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:52, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd rather we concentrate on getting new contributors full stop, not just for the FA. Seeing as we're taking the Wookieepedia as an example, it was a couple of years before its FA system got up and running; and that was with many, many more users than we have. There's no rush to get FA going -- it's users we need - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 11:08, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Comment I was typing while your message was being posted: In addition, please understand that I looped the Jolly Roger symbol, so that when some one goes to a featured article, sees the symbol in the corner, and wonders what it is, they can click on it, and it will take them back to the FA page, thus influencing people to possibly get involved, or at least educate themselves on what an FA is.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Per your comments: The FA system can get off the ground if you would just not wait for more users to come along. That way, it can get off the ground, we can get some Featured articles up on the board, and it will encourage people to get involved with the FA system. Otherwise, all the nominations I'm planning will just pile up and pile up, and then sit there and gather dust (figuritively speaking). I think we both have good judgement, so we will be good judges for FA noms while we wait for more contributors. Lastly, the reason Cutler Beckett has gotten an easy ride, is because it is a good article of FA quality, and deserves to be an FA, not because the Brethren Court has so few members. I think that even if we had a hundred members, the decision to make Cutler Beckett an FA would be unanimous.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC)